In a projection video display apparatus (hereinafter, which may be referred to as a “projector”) that projects video onto a screen or the like, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) light source has been used in recent years. In this case, for example, light sources for three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are independently provided.
For example, Patent document 1 describes a projector in which a light source is constituted by a light emitting device such as an LED for each color component of RGB.